


Hurts Like Heaven

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, lawyer!mina, tattooartist!chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: Mina is going through a breakup of sorts and finds a friend in the least likely of places.





	1. Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Straight laced lawyer Myoui Mina meets the eccentric tattoo artist Son Chaeyoung (Or: a Coldplay (Ghost Stories centric) inspired threeshot(?)

_"Got a tattoo said 'together through life’, carved in your name with my pocket knife, and you wonder when you wake up (will it be alright), feels like there's something broken inside...All I know, is that I'm lost, whenever you go, all I know, is that I love you so (so much that it hurts)...Got a tattoo and the pain's alright, just want a way of keeping you inside...I see the road begin to climb, I see your stars begin to shine, I see your colors and I'm dying of thirst..." Coldplay: Ink_

//

“Now?”

“No.” 

“What about now?”

“Still no.” 

“Ok, but what about-“

Spinning around in her chair, Mina glared dangerously at her coworker. 

“Dahyun, what do you want.” 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Dahyun practically whined, bouncing with anticipation. 

“I told you before, just go without me. I still have a lot to do.” 

“But it’s a Friday night, surely that stuff can wait until Monday.” Jeongyeon speaks, rounding the corner to peek into her office. 

“Exactly. Think about it, when was the last time you actually left the office on time.” Dahyun quickly adds. 

“Guys, I’m really sorry. Next weekend, I promise.” 

Throwing her arms up in exasperation, Dahyun groaned and stalked off muttering, ‘ _that’s what you say every weekend_.’

“Seriously Myoui, you’re going to end up working yourself to death.” Jeongyeon shook her head before making to follow Dahyun out the door.

She understood that her friends meant well, she really did. 

But in the same right, Mina didn’t think they understood how much pressure was on her. 

(And ok, maybe it was her that put that pressure on herself but still). 

The faster she finished all her (admittedly boring) paperwork, the faster she could complete cases. And the more cases she completed, the more clients she made happy. 

This was what she was meant to do- what she was _made_ to do.

(Winning cases was her job and she certainly couldn't do that if she sat back and played her time away).

//

Mina remembers the day she was hired like it was yesterday. 

It was a Summer weekday she recalls, with heat so paralyzing that it trapped her inside a muggy coffee house with poor lighting for hours. 

Her phone rang when she was marking up the classified section of a newspaper, and as luck would have it, the firm she applied to the previous week was offering a full time position. 

It was like a dream come true, and of course she accepted immediately. 

She remembers that memory with fondness, and yet, she can't say it brought her extreme elation. 

No, at that point, it was almost expected that she would get a job- and so the initial high of gaining such a momentous position was quickly snuffed and replaced with a new reality. 

"Mother, Father I have great news. The firm I applied to last week just called, I'm officially a partner there!" She exclaimed, pressing the phone closer to her ear as she weaved through the afternoon traffic.

" _Yes that is good news dear_." Her mother all but sighed.

"Ah, y-yes. I thought so too." Mina faltered slightly.

" _Is that all you called for?_ " Her father asks this time.

"Well, yes but-"

" _I see. Well, your father and I have an important meeting to attend so we really must be going_." 

"Ah, well I was wondering if you two wanted to go for dinner tonight? You know, as a celebration sort of-" 

" _What do you have to celebrate? You have yet to win a case, yes? It would serve you well to remember gloating gets you nowhere_." Her mother cuts sharply. 

Clenching her jaw, Mina breathed out slowly. "Yes mother." 

//

(She thinks it's funny how even after her first case win her parents don't congratulate her).

//

It wasn't like this was a new concept to Mina. 

Her parents had always pushed her to be the best. 

It was never, good job, it was always, you can do better. 

And with quarterly evaluations coming up, she supposes that's the exact type of attitude she needed to push herself forward. 

Even after three years at the firm, she wasn't a name partner, but this year- this year was going to be different. 

Her client list was becoming larger, her cases won greatly outweighed her losses, and she was networking every time the opportunity arose. 

This was going to be the year, she could just feel it.

-

"Ms. Myoui, please, have a seat."

Bowing, she quickly settled herself across from her boss, eager to know the results of her evaluation. 

"The partners, including myself, have looked over the report you submitted and we agreed that your work has been very good." 

"Thank you sir." Mina smiled, trying desperately to tamp down the butterflies in her stomach.

"We know you do a lot for this firm, and have been here, well, a considerable amount of time. We greatly appreciated the work you've done." 

"It's been my pleasure sir."

She was on the edge of her seat at this point, hanging off every last word that came and she was ready.

(Apparently not ready enough though).

"However," her bosses tone shifted. "The board has decided to terminate your partnership here. We're very sorry."

In her mind, she was sure she heard him wrong, but the look on her bosses face told it all. 

"T-terminated? Sir I don't- didn't you say my report was good?" 

"Good, yes. But not extraordinary. Many younger prospects we've been looking at have exceeding potential. We need stars in this firm- great lawyers, not lawyers that are just good." 

And in that moment, it's as if she's in a dream. 

(It doesn't feel real, it _can't_ be real).

"Of course, we will allow you to finish out the week here, but as of Monday you will no longer be considered a partner here." Her boss speaks, already pushing her report aside to pull out another.

"I-I see..."

"You're fee to go now, Ms. Myoui."

"Y-yes. Of course, thank- you."

// 

Slowly making her way into her office, she shuts the door behind her before slumping down into her seat. 

That was it- that was her career. 

Years of hard work, for nothing. 

With clammy hands, Mina reached across her desk for the small wooden frame that occupied the left corner.

It really was the only personal item in her otherwise barren office- displaying a fading portrait of her and her parents.

Her mother was a lawyer and her father was a lawyer, her grandparents were both both lawyers and their parents? They were lawyers as well. 

It was what made them Myouis'. Being lawyers ran in their blood- it was a way of life.

And now, she thought, what did that make her?

(Now she was neither).

// 

She pretends not to cry in her office and leaves early with her head down much to the confusion of her friends. 

She doesn't stop to entertain their speculations however, and continues her fast pace to her apartment. 

The moment she steps into the brownstone it hits her, the gravity of her situation. 

Essentially she was jobless, but more troubling than that was her parents. 

It was a guarantee that they would hear of her dismissing- and consequently she couldn't help but think that yes, this was the end of her time as a Myoui.

(She dwells on the inevitability of her disowning while gorging herself on a twenty year old bottle of scotch- one of the many gifts she'd received from clients over the years). 

It's almost midnight night when she finishes off the bottle, and through the haze she sighs and looks in front of her.

And it strikes her then, how similar her home is to her office- practically barren aside from a couch and mounted tv that she thinks she's used a grand total of three times. 

She realizes that there's really just _walls_ there and it pushes her into the dark corners of her mind without her noticing.

(Her apartment becomes nauseatingly small and she's desperate to escape). 

// 

She's unsure of how she got downtown, or how her feet carried her to the door of a tattoo parlor- but she vaguely remembers a time when she was younger and wanted a tattoo. 

(And considering the circumstances she thinks, _why the hell not?_ )

Laying her body into the glass of the door, she all but falls inside- rattling the bells and altering the woman at the counter.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" 

Blinking at the bright lights of the parlor, Mina staggered forward and braced herself using the edge of the counter. "I want a tattoo." 

"O-kay? What kind of tattoo were you thinking of?" 

"I- I'm not sure." Mina paused. The woman in front of her was only a bit shorter than her, wearing a stained white t-shirt and black jeans, Mina had to admit, she was charming- but also, odd. "You, you don't have any tattoos?"

This made the other woman laugh. "Ah, weird huh? A tattoo artist with no tattoos seems kinda counterintuitive right?"

"Right. Well..." 

"Look, you seem great and all, but it's store policy that I can't give intoxicated patrons tattoos."

Squinting her eyes, Mina stubbornly crossed her arms in front of her and stared down the woman across the counter. "I'm not drunk." 

"Whatever you say." The woman chuckled. "You're welcome to stay but, I'm not giving you a tattoo." 

"We'll see about that," she grumbles, plopping herself down angrily into a seat near the front of the store. 

(She watches as the artist's eyebrows raise in amusement and her dimples begin to show and Mina feels the urge to wipe that smug look off her face). 

//

It's quiet when she jolts awake and feels a cold wetness dripping down the base of her neck. 

Behind her stands the woman pressing a cold bottle of water to her neck. "Thought you could use this while you waited."

"Uh, thanks." 

Expecting the other to leave, Mina focused her attention on getting a good grip on the bottle to twist the lid off, unaware of the presence that seated herself next to her. 

"So, want to tell me why you're really here?" 

Tilting her head back, Mina pursed her lips in an attempt to ignore the latter.

"I mean, no offense or anything but you don't strike me as the type to get a tattoo."

"And you don't strike me as the type to be giving tattoos." She snorted, rolling her head over and cracking one eye. 

"Touché."

It's silent between them after that but Mina can't seem to drift off like she had before so she relents. "I- have you ever, broken up?" 

"Me? Yeah, a couple times." 

"Mm. Yeah- I never knew why everyone was so miserable after those things. Like, it's just a person, get over it. But now- now I think I kind of get it."

"Oh, I see, someone break your heart?" 

"Hardly," Mina scoffed. "I got fired."

"Ah, now that- makes sense." The woman nods, eyeing her now crumpled work attire.

"It's like, I gave my entire life up for my career, and just- like that. It's gone."

"Yeah."

"I worked so hard for that firm. I woke up everyday at four so I could get to the office by five, and you know what? I didn't leave until ten or eleven most nights. I was on a ten case win streak, and this month I brought in triple what I had the month before."

(At this point she knows she's babbling and that the woman beside her doesn't exactly understand what she's ranting about- but she simply nods along and Mina is grateful). 

"Wow," the woman lets out a low kind of whistle once she finishes her spiel. "Sounds like a crap day."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." She sighs after catching her breath. 

"Well, listen. How about, you do me a favor and drink that water while I go call you a cab." 

Watching the woman get up makes her panic for some reason and she fumbles with her tongue for a moment before blurting out, "why don't you have tattoos again?" 

(She doesn't receive an actual answer, just an opened bottle shoved into her hand and a wide smile). 

//

In the morning she wakes with a pounding headache drenched in a pool of her own sweat. 

It hurts to fully open her eyes and when she does, she has mini panic attack at the dark scrawl across her forearm that reads- _If you want the answer to your question, come back when you're sober - Chaeyoung._

(She calms down a little once she finds that the script fades with a little soap and water). 

(She internally berates herself about the fact that she actually considers going back). 

(But also, what did she really have to lose?) 


	2. Adventure Of A Lifetime

_"Call it magic, call it true, I call it magic when I'm with you, and I just got broken, broken into two, still I call it magic, when I'm next to you...And I don't, no, I don't it's true, want anybody else but you...Call it magic, cut me into two, and with all your magic, I disappear from view, and I can't get over, can't get over you, still I call it magic, such a precious jewel...Want to fall, fall so far, I want to fall, fall so hard, and I call it magic, and I call it true, I call it magic...And if you were to ask me, after all that we've been through 'still believe in magic', yes I do, of course I do..." Coldplay: Magic_

// 

Mina liked to believe that she was a reasonable person- she liked order and efficiency and if it wasn’t in her schedule then it didn’t mean anything to her. 

She was practical, almost to a fault.

Before, she had structure to her life. A carefully detailed routine that dictated her actions. 

And now, all that was gone leaving her to her own devices. 

She wasn’t going to lie, it felt weird. 

(If this was what retirement felt like, then Mina vowed she was never going to retire).

(Of course, she had to find another job first, and that was really the problem wasn’t it?)

It had barely been 24 hours since her firing and her parents already knew. If the messages that had been left on her answering machine were anything to go by they were absolutely furious.

Telling her that she should have worked harder, that she had it coming and that she would never find another firm as good as that one.

_'No on is going to hire you again once they see that you were fired, no one wants someone else's leftovers Mina.'_

Deleting the message, Mina rolled over to lie on her back and sighed. 

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so hurtful if it wasn’t so true, but it was, and she couldn’t see a way around that. 

She thought for a moment about calling Jeongyeon or even Dahyun, before deciding against it. They were- used to be- her co-workers but were never really close.

And maybe that was the other part of the problem. 

Maybe she had been too closed off? Too cold? 

(Why should that have mattered though, at least she had gotten results, right?)

Before, she could never identify with that mentality- the one that said it was okay to let loose and enjoy yourself. 

She was raised by heavy-handed parents and in turn, led a rather strict lifestyle. 

(Boring, as many would have put it). 

Perhaps, she relented, there was some truth to that. 

She didn’t go to parties, she didn’t watch movies or listen to music, she really didn’t have any friends, and had no passions outside of work. 

(Without work, her life lacked _substance_ and that may or may not have pulled at something deep within her). 

// 

The following night, she dragged herself back downtown and reluctantly stepped inside the tattoo parlor. 

(Not intentionally, of course, it was simply a case of her fridge being empty and the closest grocery store being right next to the parlor. 

Obviously.)

Pushing the glass door open, Mina watched as the girl was hunched over on a stool with another client. 

The latter obviously hadn't heard her come in, so she opted to sit on the small couch that was up front until she was finished. 

Looking around, there were various sketches that hung around the shop, large mirrors that spanned the length of the walls, and even a vending machine that dispensed everything from candy to coffee. 

“Hey! You’re back. Sober this time too, though, I didn’t peg you as much of a daytime drinker.” Chaeyoung appeared before her, laughing and motioning for her to come further inside. “Come on back.” 

“Well, you did take care of me last night, so, I just stopped by to thank you Ms.-“ Mina paused as the latter entered a small office. 

“It's Son, but you can just call me Chaeyoung. And it's no problem. You’d be surprised how many drunk people stumble in here. Um, do you want to- take a seat?”

Stopping in the doorway, Mina watched as the woman made her way to sit down at their desk. “Chaeyoung, I- appreciate your hospitality, but I think it’s best if I don’t keep you any longer.” 

“I’m not that busy really.” Chaeyoung eyed her while tilting their head. “Do you- can I at least offer you a design-” 

“Ah, Mina. Myoui Mina. And, a design?"

"Mina." Chaeyoung nodded as if reminding herself before letting out a small chuckle. "Yes, a design for a tattoo? Or have you really changed your mind. You just seemed pretty determined last night, but, I get if you weren't too serious about it.”

Pursing her lips, Mina gently lowered herself into a chair. “I haven’t really thought about it.” 

“Cool, uh, yeah no that’s totally fine. Before, did you have something you wanted drawn?” 

“I hadn’t thought of that either.” 

“Right, ok.” Chaeyoung nodded slowly. “Um, well, do you have any hobbies?” 

“No.”

“Any favorite quotes?” 

“No.” 

“Do you like, flowers? Play any sports?” 

“Neither.” 

“Can I ask what you do like?” Chaeyoung smiled nervously. 

“I guess,” Mina began slowly, “I’m not sure what I like.” 

“When was the last time you took a vacation.” 

“A vacation?” She asked, furrowing her brows. 

“Yeah, a vacation. It’s just, when you were talking last night, you were complaining how you worked a lot. I was just wondering, well, the last time you took some time for yourself.” 

“Time for myself?” 

“Yeah, I mean, self care is pretty important.” 

At this, Mina couldn’t help but to hesitate. 

On one hand, she truly was thankful to Chaeyoung- for watching over her when she was, vulnerable. 

But, on the other hand, she couldn’t stand the way the latter smiled at her. 

(It was if the artist knew something she didn’t- like she had figured out the world’s best kept secret and Mina hated it). 

“Are you suggesting that the solution to my problem would be to take time off?” 

“Well, yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

-

(“Has anyone told you you’re absolutely insane?” Mina spoke, grimacing at the building that Chaeyoung had dragged her. 

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung laughed, clearly unbothered by the blatant insult, “a few times before.”)

//

If Chaeyoung was insane, then she was afraid to know what that made her for following an insane person. 

Still, there she stood, grocery bag dangling from her left hand as she was dragged through the dimly lit arcade. 

“I don’t see how this could be helpful to choosing a design.” Mina grumbled under her breath as she reluctantly followed the other. 

"You know why people get tattoos?" Chaeyoung asked, ignoring Mina's protests as she planted herself in front of an old Pac-Man machine. 

"Because they look cool?" Mina shrugged. 

"Well, sometimes, yeah." Chaeyoung smiled. "Some people get tattoos because they like their aesthetic. But a lot of people get tattoos to commemorate special things- like, anniversaries. To document experiences they've had, or as a way to express themselves in a way otherwise not possible." 

"I guess, that makes sense." Mina scrunched her eyebrows together.

She supposed she'd never thought that deeply on the subject. 

"The point is," Chaeyoung continued, "tattoos often have stories behind them. That's what makes them so special."

-

It's later in the evening when she discovers she's a natural at gaming and actually finds herself having fun. 

("Do you do this with every drunk stranger that staggers into your shop?" 

"No, just you."

"Why?"

"You looked like you could use a friend.")

-

It comes to her between rounds of skee-ball and she lets Chaeyoung win the round as she stomaches the thought. 

The thought that she’s been living a lie for longer than she could remember. 

The thought that she lacked conviction in terms of her own self worth. 

(When Chaeyoung was explaining tattoos to her earlier in the night- Mina didn't miss the gleam in the girls eyes, the gleam that told her she was passionate about her work.

She thinks somewhere along the line she lost that particular edge). 

-

(“I want you to take me somewhere.” Mina leans close enough for the other to hear. 

"Sure, where do you want to go?")

//

The bar is dim and stuffy and as Mina nurses her drink she thinks that maybe this was a mistake. 

"You ok?" Chaeyoung speaks loudly over the music. 

She nods but doesn't say anything. 

When she was in school, there was this one bar that all her classmates would rave about, and of course, she would always decline their invitations when they would go out.

And so she thought that by coming to it now it would somehow be an event- that it would bring her to some type of epiphany or some kind of release.

But it doesn't. 

Instead, all she feels is the pounding of the bass, the heat pouring off the crowd, and the bitter aftertaste of her drink. 

(There's no shine to it and she thinks that perhaps her friends were sorely misled). 

"I think we should leave." She calls to Chaeyoung from across the booth, eliciting a nod from them. 

//

"Not really into it huh?" Chaeyoung spoke, absentmindedly kicking a loose stone across the street. 

"No, not really." She reddened, stuffing her hands further into her jacket. 

"That's ok, it's not a place for everyone." 

"Yeah."

"Hey! I didn't know we had one of these." Chaeyoung smiled, immediately pressing her face to window of the storefront. 

The glowing neon sign displayed an animated figure in midair while large open windows giving way to see wall to wall rectangular devices. 

"What is this place? And what are those things inside?" Mina asked, genuinely confused. 

"Seriously? You've never-" Chaeyoung laughed. "Well, that settles it, we're going in." 

\- 

After shoving a couple bills at the apathetic cashier, Chaeyoung promptly took her hand and all but dragged her to the edge of the platform. 

"Here, you have to take your shoes off first." 

Slowly, she followed the others lead and stood in only her socks- watching curiously as Chaeyoung stepped onto the black mat. 

"Coming?" 

Sending the artist a wary look, Mina slowly settled one foot onto the mesh and let out a startled squeak as she felt herself sink down slightly. 

Chaeyoung laughed again, and reached out to take her hand. "It's just a trampoline, nothing to be scared of." 

With closed eyes, she allowed herself to be fully pulled onto the contraption. 

"Have you really never been on one?" 

"My parents weren't one for, activities such as this." She peeked out of one squinted eye. "W-what are you even supposed to do on it?" 

"Jump!" Chaeyoung smiled, bouncing gently enough to have Mina squeezing her hands in a vice grip. "It's ok, really, watch." 

Letting go of their hands, she finally opened her eyes and watched as Chaeyoung moved further into the center of the mat and started slowly, eventually building up enough momentum to rise at least a foot above the ground. 

"You're missing out, I swear, it's really fun." Chaeyoung coaxed. 

Wringing her hands, she bounced on her heels once before testing it out. 

She felt her body become weightless as she went up and then felt herself bending her knees as she contacted back onto the trampoline. 

It was- simple. 

There wasn't really any thought to it and so she didn't exactly see the point to the device 

(And if she were being honest, she just felt kind of stupid). 

But Chaeyoung was jumping right along with her and smiling widely while giggling and maybe, just maybe, this was exactly what she needed. 

// 

Laughing a full laugh she breathed heavily as she continued the trek uphill. 

Both were slightly worn out from jumping, and decided to head back to the shop before it got too late. 

"Let's take a rest here." Chaeyoung sighed, leaning against the railing of the bridge. 

The night was clear and a pleasant breeze brushed the stray hairs off her face as she looked down at the water below, and feeling brave, she blurted out her question from the previous night. "So, why is it that you don't have any tattoos of your own?" 

"Want to know?" Chaeyoung grinned from behind her hand. "Honestly, it's because, I'm afraid of needles." 

"Seriously?" Mina's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Yeah, I just found that I prefer to give them instead of getting them myself." 

Turning back to watch the water, Mina shook her head- Son Chaeyoung really was one of a kind. 

"Hey," she felt a nudge from beside her, "you see that line of stars up there? That's part of the Ursa Major constellation." 

Following the outstretched hand, Mina looked up to see the shimmering line of stars. "It's beautiful." 

"You know, before I knew I was afraid of needles and became a tattoo artist, I wanted to work for NASA." 

Mina turned her head to face the other. "Really?" 

"Mm. I wanted to study the stars and space and become an astronomer." 

"But you chose an art form that scared you instead?" 

"Sort of," Chaeyoung smiled. "It was more a situation of not having enough money to go to school, but, I did choose to become an artist instead. My uncle was the one who mentored me." 

"Do you, regret that decision?" Mina tilted her head. 

"Sometimes I wonder how different my life would have been if I stuck with that dream, but I love what I do now. And that's the important thing." Chaeyoung rubbed the back of her neck, still staring up at the night sky. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, there will always be different paths for us to take in life, and sometimes things don't play out like we want them to- but that doesn't mean our other options are inherently bad. Does that make sense?" 

She hummed in agreement, tucking that bit in the back of her mind for later. 

And she did understand- she understood that it meant she didn't have to give up her dream of becoming a successful lawyer just yet. 

She just had to approach it from a different angle. 

\- 

("What's that?" She asked, pointing off to the left. 

"That's a helicopter." Chaeyoung laughed, watching as the bright light suddenly began moving across the sky. 

"Oh." She faltered, ears burning red from embarrassment before she eventually joined in on the laughter. 

And for the first time in a while, she felt content.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! One more chapter to go. Thanks to those who have read and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


	3. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars, I'm gonna give you my heart...‘cause you light up the path...I don't care, go on and tear me apart...I don't care if you do...‘cause in a sky, I think I saw you...I wanna die in your arms, ‘cause you get lighter the more it gets dark...'cause in a sky full of stars (I think I see you)…” Coldplay: A Sky Full Of Stars_

// 

Being good was never enough, and Mina thinks that was her first downfall. 

Not only because she continued to pressure herself into a mold that she’d ultimately never fit, but also because in the process of trying, she thinks she lost sight of herself. 

(She thinks, she never truly understood herself- never truly understood her _own_ wants and needs).

Who knew that jumping on a trampoline was all it took to solve that?

-

She disappears for a month using some loose funds she has tucked away in her apartment. 

It’s spontaneous, scary, and ridiculously out of character, but she’d never felt more alive then when she boarded that plane set for a random destination she decided on at the ticket kiosk in the airport. 

And it’s not like she had anyone to miss her, no job or responsibilities to make a hasty return for. 

Mina found herself in an odd sort of limbo and the only force to pull her out of it was her own consciousness. 

-

Her destination is tropical and warm, but surprisingly not touristy. 

She checks into a small hostile and by the time she’s completely settled in the sun has set and dusk has taken over. 

Admittedly, it was a small town, but standing out on the balcony she swears it feels as though she’s the only one there. 

There are only a few lights she can see in the distance, and the sound of crickets fill the rest of the silence. Its starkly different from the bustle of the city but welcomed just the same. 

-

Mina learns that she likes the constant rays of sun, that she likes fruit on her salads, and that small doses of hard liquor were more her style than those large fruity drinks with the umbrella straws.

She likes going to the beach, where she can sit with her feet in the scorching sand for hours and watch the waves lap against the shore. 

She likes the locals who she's able to familiarize herself with in the first couple weeks. 

She likes reading autobiographies during the day and mystery novels at night. 

(They're trivial things, really, but to her they come as huge revelations. She's slowly figuring out what makes her tick and she feels more fulfilled than ever and the end of it, she dreads having to go back to her _real_ life, only placated by the thought of being able to see one person in particular).

//

Nothing's changed since she'd left, not like she was expecting them to.

Still, she wore a faint smile as she pushed open the door and saw the girl, hunched over and concentrating intently on the task at hand. 

It’s a flowing design from what she can see, both colorful and yet bare in terms of composition. 

Chaeyoung appears to be in her element, though Mina can’t seem to say the same for the person getting said design. 

“Do you want to take a break?” She hears Chaeyoung ask the customer, to which they receive a nod in confirmation. 

The latter just smiles and offers them a glass of water and that’s when they turn and see her. 

“Hey! You’re back.” 

“I’m back.” 

“I thought I might have scared you off.” 

This elected a small laugh from her. “No, I actually decided to take your advice.”

“Oh?”

“I went somewhere warm.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes light up in realization and they smile. “I’m glad.”

“I don’t want to keep you from your business, I guess, I just wanted to stop by and say hello.”

“It’s fine, I’m actually glad you showed up.”

They’re in the center of the waiting room, Chaeyoung is fiddling with their blue rubber gloves while she quietly appraises them. 

(It almost feels like their dynamic had shifted, in what way Mina can’t say for sure, but she knows it’s a feeling she likes, and nowadays, she has an affinity for chasing things she likes). 

“Are you free after work?”

//

They meet at eight outside the parlor and walk to the cafe across the street. 

And it’s quiet there, but Mina fills that emptiness with stories of her travels, Chaeyoung actively asking questions throughout.

So they talk and they share a dessert and things are good. 

“I’m actually really thankful to you.” She begins, cupping her mug with both hands, reveling in the warmth. “I think I needed someone to kick some sense into me.” 

“It was my pleasure.”

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but, I was wondering if you’d allow me to change that.”

Chaeyoung her head to the side and nods. “Sure, I mean, I considered us to be friends already though.” 

“No,” She shakes her head, looking anywhere but at her company, “I don’t- I don’t mean it in the sense…”

“Oh?” Chaeyoung’s brows furrow before shooting up. “Oh.”

“I mean, only if you want to, of course.” She adds quickly, cursing her awkward delivery. 

“I think, I’d like that very much.”

Now it’s Mina’s turn to be surprised. “You’d like that?”

“Mm. A lot.”

//

Another month goes by and Mina finds herself neck deep in work, but instead of choosing to apply to another firm, she’s at a nonprofit organization combatting small international infringements. 

It was definitely a new field of work for her, but still a lot less stressful than her previous one. 

She takes that particular weekend off though to organize her apartment in preparation for her and Chaeyoung’s second anniversary. 

They don’t have anything grand planned for the evening, but she does have one surprise up her sleeve. 

-

The two are settled together on the couch, watching the credits scroll from the movie they had just finished. 

Chaeyoung is relaxed, head dipping slightly as the business of the week hits them. 

It’s then that she decides to get up and retrieve a pen from the counter. 

“Mina?” Chaeyoung blinks, confused as to why a pen was suddenly being shoved into their hand. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Mina speaks, back turned to them as she begin to lift the edge of her shirt. 

“M-Mina um-“

“Just a second.”

Finally, she gets the t-shirt over her head and sets it aside. With her back still facing the other, Mina sweeps her hair in a forward motion over shoulder. “Do you see it?”

“Are those, permanent?” Chaeyoung asks in wonder as their fingers brush against the small trail of black dots scattered across her shoulder blade. 

“I got it a couple days ago, but I wanted you to finish for me.”

It’s small, and as Chaeyoung uncaps the pen and slowly begins connecting the dots, she wonders if it’ll make any sense.

“The big dipper.” Chaeyoung breathes out, making her turn.

They’re smiling widely at her and she blushes. “I was worried you would’t remember.”

“I wouldn’t forget something like that.”

Mina’s pulled into a hug and despite the goosebumps that break out across her skin, she feels warm. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

-

Chaeyoung drags her down to the shop the next day to complete the tattoo. 

It doesn’t take long, and really, it's quite a simple design. 

But she stands to admire it in the mirror anyway because she thinks it’s a masterpiece. 

(Now, if only she could get Chaeyoung to agree to get a helicopter tattoo). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Apologies for taking so long to wrap this up, but hopefully you guys like it. As always, thanks so much for reading and supporting this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how good this is going to be, just another idea I thought of and wanted to try out...


End file.
